Error and Trial
by fluttershywings247
Summary: This story is set after Rivalle beats the crap out of Eren, but in stead of living in the abandoned castle they end up getting stranded in the wilderness in the process of actually trying to go there! So they gotta band together, and try and find the rest of the crew and survive each other in this whole ordeal. ( Now this is rated M for a reason so expect the worst) R and R ;D
1. Chapter 1

Trials and Errors

Eren pov.

I felt hands crawling up my body, sweaty strong decisive fingers suffocating my pores with the icy tension of his attitude. What on this sweet earth could I actually be talking about? The earth rocking me back and forth on the rough beat up mattress. Our bodies were mending in this mesh so enigmatic that even the most intellectual minds couldn't break us free. "Damn", I moaned out into the thick atmosphere drowning in its moist beauty. Deeper and deeper my body hasn't been penetrated by such a man, (or frankly anyone before). His eyes, so coal black, so dirtied, so cold its freezing my skin, and setting my bloody veins ablaze taking me higher and higher until … until …. until…

"Eren Yaeger, get up the corporal needs you front and center by 900 hours, you better be glad we got ya up early." My cage guard was standing his back turned, and his eyes pasted to the dirty stagnant brick walls of my cell of a hell hole, he scowled at me as I was caught staring at him. I felt his body's tremors as he stood his, post up against the cells' bars waiting every nanosecond for me to warp into my titan form and tear his little baby dick off his pelvis. "Huh!" I scuffed at his bloodcurdling display of fear. What man would openly be afraid of a 16 year old male, this man had no shame. Well I guess I really never take in account my ability maybe I should….

"Eren Yaeger, stand." My brain swam in its own fluid, that man! How dare he come anywhere near me after the way he treated me. Looking up, I was horrifyingly right, the Rivalle Levi, the man who brutally beat me in front of every one of my teammates and every military personal of power without mercy, well either that or he was playing with me. "Up I said!" his voice carried its way through the thick murky air of my cell, had my ass off the bed and on my feet in an instant. "So your Eren the one, I am to watch over. He fixed me with a deadpan of a stare and seared me with his coal black eyes. I had to wonder, as I stood on shaky legs, what regular human being was born with that type of eye color, had to be to some extent brown, or even navy blue. ? "Hey Eren out of lala land time to go." He snarled his order like an annoyed beast with a snarky attitude, he might as well be. And without much alludes to his mind he gripped my wobbly shoulder and pulled me past my cage doors. My dragged my limp body out of my dark hell hole and out into the haven of daylight shimmering on top of buildings and gleaming off silky hair strands of the insensible people so mindless to the bloody tears he shed in that damned concrete fortress of anguish. My brain sizzled and my eyes scorched at sight of sweet skin cell baking sunlight.

"Listen up we gotta relocate your titan ass to a new place so I can teach you." His voice grew darker as we walked past the people in the open. And I suddenly got that cold chilly feeling my every move was being watched. I shivered involuntarily as Levi basically drug my still paralyzed body across the ground. "Huh, you feel that too, well welcome to the rest of your life titan." He deadpanned again leading my limp body along as I tried to get all the whispering and stares of flaming fires from hell to scrub its burned place on my brain. So much hate filled my heart and I felt a new force in my body that wasn't there before starling back at all the negative comments and staring, God forbid that part of me to take over.

Yooo this is my first AOT story so please bear with me. Give feed back to the flaming pit of the story making fire and the story will steer the way you want. Teehee hope ya liked! ;D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren pov.

This was one of things I was afraid of when I finally got found out. They would stare at me with such fear that it would pour out their nostrils and flow out their eye stalks. Why am I the one that has to deal with this, I'd rather be stuck back into my hole were the sun is shied away by the dull, mold ridden brick walls. Looking around, I was surrounded by the people I wanted to be just like.

Every member of the Survey Corp army standing or rather sitting on their horses with pride awed me to no end. And yet this eerie silence plagued us as we rode on the horses silently. They were here to keep me under control but really they weren't trying to get anywhere near me, they were flinching skittishly at my every movement. Even the man riding horseback with me tied up behind him, tried his very hardest to not even let his clothes touch me! 'What the hell man being a titan isn't contagious!' I wanted to scream my head off and kill all of them. But that thinking would probably make it harder for me to be near them. They barely tolerated me as is, giving them a reason to kill me is not very-

Before he could even think more on that topic, a whole borage of titans came clambering down the dirt twirling dirt road. Immediately the flanking officer shot off a round of black for the people in the back of us and waited anxiously for orders. I could only look on like the scared brat I was as Levi stuck his sword in the air and clearly, stoically saying a simple order, "FIGHT."

And with that the soldiers dutifully charged to the Beasts with swords drawn, courage feeling their adrenaline pumping veins gushing out everlasting pain and regret with the prospect so insolent that with every titan they chomped down to the grass they were winning mankind back a brighter future.

Erin's soldier jumped off the horse with a rough jump and sprang into action promptly leaving Eren out of the way. He even gave a casted brackish tear smile to the boy before heading into the fray. The boy watched first hand at the destruction playing before him like a bad home movie blown up on a full high definition TV of life. He watched strife stricken face of his protectors' getting ripped to pieces before him every single scream of agony seared his mind and left a branded mark of harsh rage sizzling in his brain. He was hypnotized by the blooded master piece of screeches and the mindless large bulgy eyes of the ignoramus titan sloshing their meals greedily into their mouths. Gnawing brashly, Eren could only imagine the meat and organs lodging in the tight cracks of the monsters surprisingly well kempt teeth.

"Damn it Eren wakeup you fucking Brat," The voice of his captain. Levi was already mid-air twisting around a giant titan, with his legs spread wide and angled in perfect union. And within seconds the neck of the large beast was perpetrating a steam so heated the sky became clouded with its gracious might. Levi, with his monotonous face, fell effortlessly inches from the ground then shot backup into the air and on to the shoulders of yet another beast. "Do _IT_!"he snarled ripping the meat chunk out of the opposing titan's neck, then fluidly continuing to glide to the titan next to his (that was momentarily evaporating in the sun's rays) and slashing his comrade out of the grasps of the big lumbering titan, then continuing to slit out his neck meat and jumping to his next victim before his collapsed to the ground.

Eren stepped off the horse and tried as he might to concentrate. He had to think, silence was all he wanted but to hell with that, he had to think! He grimaced, as he latched onto his thump. He had to think, "Ok?" he started what do I want to do? He watched as the titans rapidly started to finish off the troops. "Retreat!" he heard as the people started to race to their scared shitless horses. And finally it kicked him in the face like Levi's merciless foot, well with a little less force but hey. "Help retreat!" he screeched out to the sun and he continued to dig his insanely strong teeth into his seemingly human skin.

Finally it happened.

Eren sprouted from the dirt ground once a feeble shit scared boy into a strong, lean and shaggy haired titan, with muscles rippling on his body so tantalizing. And yet he had no desire to watch over his beautiful body, he could only kill. Without any sudden notice, Eren flung himself into the fray and screeched out a beast of a battle cry, causing every eye for yards upon, upon yards to acknowledge his presence. Well damn wasn't Eren quiet the celebrity. Before anyone got back their composures, he slung his fist artfully out in front of him connecting his rough, blocky knuckles with the jaw bone of a titan of a 10 meter class, knocking him square on the ground. Growling, he let the power coarse through him sweet rage burning his veins. His power blurred his very vision a beast unleashed from hell destroying everything in sight every single titan his body not under any control. He could feel every muscle in his body aching in want he wanted every fiber of his being to destroy. "No!" he snarled out in his titan form which translated out to a howl of madden ferocity. He wasn't killing fast enough, his rage wasn't dissipating damn it all. He had no sense of direction anymore, his head was swirling, "BAMMM!" he slammed titan after titan to their doom. Each body was evaporating from the sizzling sun. His hands were so bloody with fear of release never to come. "Shit!" he hissed his teeth gnawing through countless meat chunks. All he could see was the black sprays of blood clouding his vision. Voices in his head were conking his head with the insanity club. "EREN….. EREN PLEASE COME BACK!" A voice was opposing his destruction. He wanted to listen but the feeling of titan flesh and bones crushing in his grasp set him on a high from heaven its self.

"Stop now Eren."

His hands for a second loosened on the flesh being disintegrated under his palms and he just at that fatale relaxation of his guard a sword so crystal sharp sliced his human carcass out the back of his power full machine of a titan.

And just like that the great destruction machine seared to the ground in less than 5 minutes leaving the dead human bodies to lie in the sun to fry and maybe feed any nearby titans.

Eren was sleeping soundly in the arms of his mind saving captain, and yet that felt like the best sleep ever but really this shit just began. Levi stared down at the boy, only 15 years old, he felt fucking sorry for him, he'd never be normal.

Sooo did ya like. Tell me how ya feels teehee ;D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Levi's pov.

(This part is going to be a chapter with a bit a lot of ooc- ness from Levi. He's gonna actually be nice! Okay but not too much okay)

My body was aching all over. That was the only thing to be said.

Caring this damn tote bag of a damn brat, I couldn't see anything but desolate grasslands being seared by the sun's almighty rays of heat. I could feel it, the remaining energy in my body slowly turning into dust. Where the hell I was going, don't ask me, my legs just shoved along mindlessly and they were even on their well…. last legs. Peering around the boy's long muscled arms lolling over my head unconsciously, I battled to get to a more suitable place and still hold onto the dead weight on my back that I was so fiercely gripping on.

"Just as I thought," I deadpanned with a exaggerated sigh, all the damn people had fled. "Well it was my fault." I continued talking to myself like a crazed lunatic. But I had to do something to pass the time or I would become a lunatic.

Trudging on through the hot dessert like place, I finally decided something. I was getting absolutely no where. So I dumped my knapsack to the ground in fatigue. And I lay the boy on it promptly on it. "Aww.. damn I feel so … weak." My eyelids were drooping so low it felt like they'd just fall off on to the ground. My arms barely coo operated with me but I had to keep the brat out of the sun.

My body sagged lackadaisically from all the perspiration running free down my body in my clothes, just thinking about it made it even worse. Taking off my cape, I stripped some clothe off slightly at the edge of its hood. Gripping the strip I acquired just seconds ago, I bent over the boy and snatched off his knapsack careful not to knock him off of my book bag. Going through his stuff, I found the water pouch.

A bit aggressively, I snatched of the top with my teeth and dripped only a few drops of the precious liquid on to the cloth, only enough to make it damp. I knew that this boy would die of heat stroke if I didn't do this but I really rather be guzzling the water down like a dehydrated man lost in the wilderness... well I was already there but that had nothing to do with the problem at hand. So with no further a due, Levi started to undress the boy from his stuffy clothing, knowing if he let his pores breathe he'd cool down faster. Knowing better about how fucking nuts this boy was, he decided to leave his under garments on.

Levi hastily began to strip the unconscious Eren down to only his boxers. Levi finally rapped the boy in his slightly messed up cape and began to set up the tent that was handily shoved in the boy's bag as well. And with his job set in place Levi somehow snatched this unknown will power out of thin air.

Working so hard he was barely able to get the 'dinner' ready. He fell back onto the ground feeling so exhausted. This type of work hadn't been done by him in so long he was heaving like a rookie that over estimated his work. But actually remembered a time when this was an everyday thing. Working like a dog and not getting even a glance of recognition. Yeah the great and powerful Levi did once use to be a trainee, nothing but a rookie being snatched out of the slum he was so far deep in that he couldn't see the top or bottom only the middle of a world that somehow fused into his being.

Levi snatched his hair out of his face and pinned it back half-ass pony tail with strands of his jet black locks splaying out on every side. Bending over he started his next job picking up the heavy ass boy and placing him in the tent.

It was already getting late, and it was a little obvious that the boy was more unconscious than having beauty sleep, so tiredly Levi slunk the taller-than- him-boy his back and gently shoved the teen into the dark green tent, barely fitting the boy's long legs into the make-shift shelter.

After getting the boy covered and comfy, Levi basically collapsed to the hard dirty ground in exhaust. He had his work cut out for him, but he still refused to admit it might prove a problem. So instead of being truthful to his self, Levi began to eat the food from a can. What he was eating, he couldn't really tell you his damn self. It taste like baked chicken skin close to the top and by the end it taste like some type of beef substitute. Levi frankly didn't give two fucks so he decided to chow down while he still had the energy to use his teeth.

Soon after his dinner of mystery, Levi climbed into the sleeping bag right outside of the tent Eren was resting it up in. Levi was okay. He felt like nothing different from when he usually came out of the walls to scout. He grunted in discomfort, but he did always have a tent. "Shit" he cursed louder than he intended. Something thorny snagged into his lower leg. Looking down the male found old brown burrs lodged in this sock and clustered on his pant leg. 'What the hell!' Every time he came out into the wilderness it never failed to get bombarded by the foul little beasts. Slowly, Levi decided to dislodge the inferior burrs out of his tough skin.

Just as Levi was about to take a long deserved rest, a cool breezed swung by their little campsite and knocked out the fire he just made. Growling in utter disbelief, he snatched the light bag from under his feet and started to begin a new fire.

After about twenty to thirty minutes of rubbing the branches together, he finally got fire. But just as he was about to lay his body to rest, he smelled an odd burning essence. "What the … FUCK!" he yelled out and ran to the fire in pure astonishment.

It was his sleeping bag!

With slight hesitation Levi snatched his sleeping bag from the fire and began waving it about in the air with great vigor. "Oh god." "No!..." He just waved the light sack around in the air trying to disperse the flame.

Getting tremendously angry, he slammed the sack to ground and just stomped the fabric until the fire was mere ash. In exhaustion, Levi kicked off his shoes and slipped into his hole-y sleeping containment. He was what you'd call, dead tired.

Slouching into the barely usable bag he snuggled into the comfort of the burnt sack. He begrudgingly ignored the stench of the sack, and closed his eyes.

And just as he was about to go to sleep again, he felt a faint draft against his plaid sock clad feet.

It was gonna be a long night for Levi.

Well I kinda feel bad about torturing are poor hero of a corporal hopefully I'll have a heart next chapter, lets see. R and R :P


End file.
